In Love and Death
by Lex-Taylor
Summary: Max Never got her chance to escape after being recaptured. Max finds some old faces in Manticore as well as new ones. Also Zack didn’t die because Max never needed a new heart from him. MA, as well as other pairingsActionAdventureRomance


Summary: Max Never got her chance to escape after being recaptured. Max finds some old faces in Manticore as well as new ones. Zack didn't die because Max never needed a new heart from him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**In Love and Death **

It's you! 

"What's the matter 452?" 239, the X5 Max was currently sparring with hissed "Still Recovering?"

Max felt the anger rise in her "Bite me" she retorted Jumping off the ground and Kicking him in his face in the process.

"452 Director wants to see you" some guy called from behind her, Max sighed and headed off to see Renfro.

"State your Designation" Renfro commanded

"X5-452" Max shouted

"Well 452, it's time to assign you to a unit."

"Yes ma'am" Max said

"Show 452 to her unit Recreation room to meet the others, now" Renfro snapped at the guard.

The man pulled Max away by her arm not hearing when she said "My Names Max!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Attention Unit four" The man said entering the room "This is you new unit member 452, I'll leave you to get acquainted" He said leaving Max in the room.

"452, I'm 502 your CO" A light skinned female with Brown hair said. "That's 409 your new 2IC" She pointed to a Dark haired male "The rest of you introduce your selves"

"I'm 689" A Male with blond hair said to Max "This is 704" he said pointing to the red headed female next to him.

The Introductions went on; they all seemed uncomfortable around Max. That was until the last girl introduced herself.

A female around Max's height, with wavy brown hair came up to Max and ginned. "Hey" she said "How have you been….Maxie?" None of the other Transgenics heard the use of Max's name; they were on the opposite of the room, too far to hear the soft tones.

Max's eyes widened as she looked up at the female before her. The grin was familiar to Max. Max sighed placing it together "Emma?" she asked.

Emma nodded and smiled. "Long time no see, so much for our escape right?" Emma said sitting down next to Max on the couch.

"How did you land yourself back here?" Max asked

"Long story. I never understood why I wasn't reprogrammed; I mean it's been eight months almost" Emma sighed looking at her sister.

"So, you gonna tell me Em?" Max asked

"Still the same impatient Baby sister I remember" Emma laughed before sighing.

_FLASHBACK_

_The shock ran through her body. How many volts was unclear to her, but it appeared to be a lot. Renfro had a smug look on her face when the small scream came out. Did she honestly think it would take so little? "I'm not going to ask you again 684, Where are your siblings?" Emma stared at Renfro blankly as if she had no clue what she meant. _

_Emma smirked and looked up at Renfro "First off it's Emma, second off how should I know?" She asked as innocently as she could. If she wasn't restrained to the table Emma would snap Renfro's neck a hundred times. _

"_You and I both know after 766 was shot you were to be next as Second in Command, and I have a feeling on the outside 599 would have taken that to heart and told you" Renfro said gripping her cup of coffee staring the 09'er down._

"_You're so damn lucky I am restrained, you have no right to talk about Eva that way none. And even if I knew why would I tell you? To help send my brothers and sisters back to hell? Or is to help you pull one over on Lydecker and show the damn Committee your better for the job?" Emma retorted staring evilly at Renfro, if looks could kill Renfro would be more than dead. _

"_Something like that" Renfro said, nodding to lab tech who began slicing Emma's arm up. 'Doesn't this bitch get it? I'm not telling her anything' Emma thought as the warm blood spilled down her arm. "Are you going to spill yet 684?" Renfro asked._

"_Let me think on that" Emma said pausing a moment before saying "Bite me Renfro, I'm not telling you anything. Not now not ever" _

_Another shock surged through Emma's body. "I'll be back and hopefully by then you'll change your mind" Another shock, "Goodbye 684" Renfro smirked._

"_Fine" Emma said as Renfro turned around a grin appearing on her face. "We all live in a cottage on Kiss my ass lane, waiting for the wicked witch of manticore to drag us back by our hair so we can live with the children of the damned" Emma spat. 'How stupid is she?'_

_Emma watched as Renfro's face grew angrier, another shock and her mouth filled with blood. "Care to try to again 684?" _

_Here we go again, Emma thought before spitting the blood on Renfro's face. "Kiss My Transgenic ass and for the last time its Emma" _

_END FLASHBACK_

"Remember the night we escaped? It was after Eva got shot by Lydecker. When Zack gave us the commands, He told me I was your new 2IC. I didn't get it, we were leaving. I guess her meant I was to hold the same job as him. The night we escaped, all of your lives were put in mine and Zack's hands. Renfro captured me; she wanted to pull one over on Lydecker. She tortured me in a facility somewhere, but no matter what she did, I took the pain, ran my mouth off and eventually I did what they taught us. I put myself into a coma. She took me here and I have been living in hell since." She explained

Max sighed and hugged Emma. "Zack!"

"Huh?" Emma asked.

"He was with me when I got captured, when we blew up the DNA lab" Max said "I almost forgot"

"I heard about that nice one baby sister" Emma said "I wanted to run to you guys but they locked me down when they saw who you were. I'm sure he's okay though, It's Zack we're talking about.

"What do you think they are talking about?" 704 asked another female transgenic in their unit.

"I don't know" 293, a darker skinned female responded.

"Why should you two care what 684 and 452 are discussing they are 09'ers, traitors, enemies" 265, A tall male with dark hair and eyes said to the two. "They don't belong, never will" he said glaring at Max. His glare intensified as it moved over to Emma. Even after eight months 265 never accepted her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Max had waited till the rest of her unit members had gone to sleep, all except Emma. "Em" she whispered "Ready?"

"Yeah let's go" Emma responded jumping, lightly, down from her bed. She and Max had walked quietly to the door and snuck out before anyone noticed.

"Got to love Shark DNA" Max said "Sometimes"

"Yeah" Emma laughed "Oh, great" she sighed seeing the transgenic coming their way.

"Is that…?" Max asked confused

"No his obnoxious clone" Emma responded reading her sister's thoughts.

"Well, Well 684 who's your new friend?" 494 asked.

"No one of your interest now be a doll 494 and move" Emma said crossing her arms.

"What no manners? Typical of an 09'er" 494 said

"Did you hear something?" Emma asked Max

"Sounded like nails on a chalk board to me" Max responded referring to 494's voice.

"Funny" 494 said "I guess I can grant you 452 in the bitch category, 493 is in the psychotic one"

"Just because you look like our brother" Emma began

"Doesn't mean you know his life" Max finished

"Brother? Cute. I know that because of him I had to spend months in psy-ops, and that ten years in the world finally made him crack" 494 said

"It was this hell hole that got to him" Max said

"Sweetheart, Why hate Manticore so much? You have a roof over your head and plenty to eat" he said

"But if your designation is 494 two fists going across your face" Emma said rolling her eyes.

Emma and Max walked away, remembering why they snuck out. To Find Zack.


End file.
